Abstract The Administrative Core has been operational for over four years and has successfully guided program wide activities, solved personnel problems, managed the fiscal resources and led scientific discussions through the leadership of Drs. Baric and Heise, with support from the management team. The objectives of the Administrative Core (Core A) are to provide a robust infrastructure and communication network that promotes program faculty interactions and data dissemination, designed to achieve the overall short and long-term goals of the research program. Core A is also the prime decision making body for the program. Core A provides guidance and leadership on administrative and financial matters, facilitate communication among the research groups, cores and NIAID, promotes scientific interactions, ensures regulatory compliance and biosafety and oversees pilot program selection and administration. Core A coordinates program activities, using four interactive aims. Aim 1 focuses on Administrative and Fiscal Management. Aim 2 focuses on Communication Links. Aim 3 and 4 focus on Scientific Oversight and Program Management and Outreach/Pilot Program Administration, respectively.